


The Master Plan

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het, Mild Language, death!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Spencer promises to keep on fighting the good fight.





	The Master Plan

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/Sleepy Hollow  
Title: The Master Plan  
Characters: Spencer and Abbie  
Pairing: Spencer Reid/Abbie Mills  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Crossover, Death!fic, Het, Mild Language  
Summary: Spencer promises to keep on fighting the good fight.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spencer, Abbie, CM, SH, or anything that you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 196

Word used: Girlfriend

FMW # 4: The Master Plan

Spencer couldn't believe that his girlfriend was calm as she bled out on the ground in an abandoned building in downtown Washington.

He'd tried to stop the bleeding, but with no success. They were stuck with no cell phones, electricity, and no vehicle.

The unsub that they had spent the last week tracking had been the legendary Headless Horseman, of all things.

"Spencer. This is supposed to happen," Abbie said as she coughed. "It's all part of the master plan, for me as a Witness."

Her voice pulled him from his thoughts. Spencer listened to what she said and wanted to deny her words. Why did he always lose the people he cared about?

"Just because you're a Witness, it doesn't mean you're going to die. Crane's a Witness, too and he's still out there kicking ass."

Abbie laughed painfully. "Crane's gonna carry on for me. Just like you will. You'll both take care of each other after this, right?"

Spencer nodded. How could he not grant the woman he loved her last request? "Crane and I will keep fighting and keep in touch. Don't worry about it, just rest."

Abbie's hand went slack in his and he knew she was gone.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
